kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chatmasters
Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming... or someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find crazos, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Though this is beginning to improve - better behaved regulars means a healthier chat! Chatmaster's Mods: Rulers of the land. Respect and live well. Keeps the "Krew War" from coming to a brew. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile http://i407.photobucket.com/albums/pp153/ltsten/100x100.png Sten123's avatar (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie S-DAWG) Helped reconstruct this page! Sten is the nicest british fellow you'll ever meet in Chatmasters, although I have been seeing him in some other rooms, let's hope we don't lose him ;___; To continue, Sten is very good at AFK'ing and a good Drone. He likes warm summer days Cold Rainy days, and tea. Sten also likes to * shrug* alot, It's his answer to most things, he also is an avid facepalmer, and facedesker. :D Catch Phrase: Meh. :P >.< One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of de chat!....though he dosen't show up much, but I guess he tries to come to Chatmasters when he can! He's also a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray". He has a couple of nice games and friends. 'Zshadow' Visit Zshadow's Profile (Z, shad) Our most called modfriend. Invented that kool Phantom and Z website. 'Dacke' Visit Dacke's Profile Dacke decided to take shop in Cm awhile ago and so far, nobody's killed him!! :D ........ yet. This friendly sweden has made a couple of games.....let's just say we can all learn from Trial and Error!! xD 'Darkcerberus5690' Visit Darkcerberus' Profile Darkcerberus is one of the most respectable mods in CAN. This shadowed three-headed creature is not afraid to call anyone a "douche".....beware. Funny Quote: Darkcerberus5690: I can't wait to perma your ass D:< 'QnMidnight' Visit QnMidnight's Profile Midnight will show up in any hours of the day in Chatmasters, but usually in CAN. She's looking for a home in Kong, so us Chatmasters decided to take her in....how nice of us!...(y'know we didn't have to.. xD) 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as MarikoYoshida, boyblue, Infernitorn, Aldom, zaraki... Modfriendis where u can catch all of these dudes and more. Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) Helped write this page. One of the koolest dudes of chatmastas. Pretty fun kid and really active. Friend to all! Crazy to none.....okay maybe some. Loves hot chocolate in the Summer and ice cream in the Winter. This guy also keeps the room under control and tries to keep both 'krews' under control. Quote: *pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. EuropaIV: Chaos, where were you're pants before? Chaos_J: That's none of your damn buisness Europa xD Catch Phrase: WAT! 'SkinnyJeanzKid' Visit SkinnyJeanzKid's Profile. (Rampy, Skinny, Jeanz) He's a strong Christian with some punk skater on the side. He's a pretty fun kid. 'OMNIX2' Visit OMNIX2's Profile. A cool guy who made a website: Omnigames. He's a super secret spy. (not much of a secret now....) A quote: HOLY CRAP GUYS! 'legendjunior' Visit legendjunior's Profile (lj, legend, junior) Ah, Zach. He's a really nice guy. He can make a very mean threat....trust me.. He works at a Martial Arts Schools and he can take a joke. A quote: CJ!!!!! IMA KILL YOU!!!! 'shadowhedgehog10' Visit shadowhedgehog10's Profile. (shadow) Shadow, 1/10 troll, 9/10 friend. Our excessive link dude... He's started to progress to goodness through the days! 'twilightgirl22' Visit twilightgirl122's Profile (twi, tg, rachel) A pretty sweet girl who obviously likes twilight. she is a faithful chatter and LOVES to role play online in the chatrooms (even though it says in the rules that you're not allowed to in a non-roleplaying chatroom which is what chatmasters is). Pretty chill a lot of the time and is very loved by her friends. 'iKiller' Visit iKiller's Profile (Killer, killa) Killer is like our Cyber-genius of Chatmasters. He made the famous Kongonia website. Make sure to check it out! 'Rockerchick13' Visit rockerchick13's Profile (amber, rockerchick, rocker) Rockerchick is the nicest of all chatmasters. She, of course, loves rock and role play and would give anybody a helping hand. She is also twilightgirl's sis. 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. (Edwin, DO NOT CALL HIM EDDY!) The local hunky mexican pothead (He quit months ago :D) that is well known by the chatmaster regulars. He also likes to claim the females of Chatmasters as his "hoes." We are aware of a few: Rockerbabee(also know as the bestfriend), Jacklyn, and Lilly. He is well behaved at times, but he can get too carried away along with other fellow chatmasters :P 'Kristi_Princexo' Visit Kristi's Profile! (I think you would know this...) It's not recommended to leave small children or animals in Kristi's care, she will mostly likely forget their existence completely. She's a very special(yes, that kind of special) girl that likes to lurk the chatmasters, rumored to be under the protection of the Kewl Krew... This has not been confirmed, however. Also has been known to hang out at the FUNCITY ALL THE TIME LAWL. DopeboyRecords1k / BombSquadCrew Visit Dopeboy's Profile Visit Bsc's Profile (Dopey, 1k, Dopeboy / BSC, Bomb) This guy can be a great rapstar in the future, if his trolling reputation dosen't take him down.. Quote: " If you hold a cat by the tail, you learn things you cannot learn ANY other way" XD If you were not added in the regular (or mod) list, please whisper to Chaos_J or BombSquadCrew about it and we will get to it ASAP The Kewl Krew Considered the "Illuminati" of Chatmasters, The Kewl Krew are the renegade Troll Hunters of all of Chatmasters. Watch out for Kewl Krew imitators! If you are trollin and not in compliance with the kewl krew, you will most likely be insulted and leave the room with a sense of self-hate and misery......or you might be a troll. A suplus of chatmasters really think that the kewl krew trolls, but as they claim, they don't, they only troll on the trolls to eliminate zen. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Nick) Also somewhat helped with this page. One of the only decent yet crazy (at times) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. The chat will never be the same... 'chloeandthehawk' Visit chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe) Pretty much the first real girl to set foot in chatmasters. She's one of the oldest chatmasters chatters, opening kongregate straight to that page for more than a year now. Chloe is a grammar nazi, though doesn't have a degree to back it up, like Trey does. Although some think she's just trollin'- she is not trollin, she is Chloe, you see? 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (swift) The crazy pothead of chatmasters, talk to him if you wanna laugh, give him ketchup and he'll eat a troll Quote: when god gives you lemons, squirt them in his eyes and steal the pepsi under his desk 'FearTheHobbits' Visit FearTheHobbits' Profile (Pher) While he comes off as a troll at first, Hobbits is quite intelligent and is usually found at the center of any intellectual discussion that haphazardly stumbles into Chatmasters. He's not afraid to stand up, call someone an idiot, and tell them to GTFO. He is very misunderstood. FearTheHobbits: 'Cuz I like my women like I like my whiskey FearTheHobbits: Three years old and mixed up with coke 'ChoxZ' Visit ChoxZ's Profile (Are) A Norwegian lad who happens to work for a concert place thingy. He will probably harass you a bit, but it's all in good fun. He is also better than you... at everything. A quote: ChoxZ: < or GTFO 'Schala' Visit Schala's Profile Schala is a female name, not a male name. Let's get that straight. Does Schala sound masculine at all?! Schala is one mean bitch. She'll most likely harass you when greeting, most of the time with an insult of sexual nature. If you respond in kind, you'll do well with this one. Don't take her too seriously though, that's the point in online chat... it's all in fun. No need to go off crying or blowing your brains out now. A quote: Schala: i'm a saggitariuskdfsa......a sag 'TreyForrester' Visit Trey's profile (Trey) *obviously* An ex-con with a smoother demeanor, but a rude attitude. He will let you know when you are wrong. He will sell you drugs... if you ask nicely. He also doesn't take shit from anybody. If you make contact with this fine fellow, let it be clear that you are not akin to the mindless drones that are invading CM wave after wave. Otherwise, be prepared to meet fury and hellfire. Almost everyone hates him, except for, like, Chloe. Hes best friends with Kallie. QT: "TreyForrester: Chatmasters makes me want to eat glass" link title 'DeciusBrutus' Visit Deci's profile A lurker for the most part. He does however rear his ugly head whenever he feels the particular moment calls for it. If you awaken the beast, be prepared for the consequences. Deci knows more about your life than you do, so you were warned. Professional troll hunters don't get better than this guy. Watch out. Kool Crew The quite well known species of chatmasters. Most of these guys are the 10% nicer version of the Kewl Crew, but don't expect to get a helping hand from these guys. These guys will keep the chat kool.. Rivals of the Kewl Crew.....a war is brewing..Chatmasters will change forever... 'musicqueen74' Visit musicqueen74's Profile. (Falen, justice, music) A faitful emo that loves to be called falen (although this is not her real name :P)She loves music (hence, the name) but you do not want to get her completely pissed off or she'll go "super bitch"(Most of the time resulting in her getting a silence) on your ass. I tend to try to stop this.... she is also a bff of lovergirl. Co-creator of Kool Crew. 'lovergirl4532' Visit lovergirl4532's Profile. (lover, loves) lovergirl is a friend to all chatmasters, but not TheKid30 any more. She's a very nice girl and of course, loves. She's bffs with musicqueen74. It seems TheKid and Lovergirl e-brokeup their e-lationship due to e-problems. XP Co-creator of Kool Crew. 'TheKid30' Visit TheKid30's Profile (Kid) Kid, a cool kid. Loves his Kongonia. He has a thing for girls... a lot of girls... but he has lovergirl4532. He may or may not be a pervert at times... Currently being succubized by lovergirl. Will do basically anything to impress anybody. Has apparently left to go find enlightenment in the Himalayas or some other emo-related shit. Probably the latter. A quote: wanna have some fun? Catch Phrases: "dammit..." "eh?" 'Seth99dragon' Visit Seth99dragon's account (Seth) A kool guy who enjoys long walks to a dark corner.....then sitting in it. Little bugger lurves to RP. Quote: *goes to darkest corner I can find* 'IceTheBaron / vampeer' Visit IceTheBaron's Profile (Icey, baron/vamp) 1/4 troll, 3/4 games. Ice can't get enough games...did I mention he likes games?....If I didn't, he likes games.... He also thinks shotguns have bullets that can ricochet off of car doors. A quote: IceTheBaron: games.. Catch Phrase: games.. 'Holyblitz' Vist Holyblitz's profile A relative noob to chatmasters that decided to swarm around quiet or loud. I believe at the moment this young man is being succubized by musicqueen xD Our Trolls Peasents of our broken domain. Will do anything to disturb Chatmaster than it already is.. luckily, the mods tame them to the bone... 'narutorules7777' Visit narutorules7777's Profile (unknwn) Not much is known about this troll. He seems to enjoy referencing Adolf Hitler frequently, and starting arguments and spam wars. He still has some sense of rationality, but the troll frequently circumvents this. Far less powerful than Henry, but when coupled with an attack from Henry... Chatmasters will burn. 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc' Visit troll's profile (MissingNo.) lawl luv pkemn The intellectual capacity of this troll is not so spectacular. However, this trolls user name is a complete mash up of letters. Interestingly enough, not containing vowels. (Vowels turn trey on)(grammar turns chloe on, it's meant to be) This trolls random name makes it a good representation of the many many trolls that pop in once only to get silenced and then leave. QTS: 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc: for some reason chloes are always hot not well maybe' 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc: nickle sucks' (Trolls hate transition metals) xokalliebabyxx3 Visit Pink Elephant's Profile! (Kallie) This poor girl must have a major brain contusion. This is a case of a troll that doesn't even know it's a troll. There's no concept of self. She is a nice girl, but tends to overreact towards mod and other users. Gud timez though... right? She likes to claim she's a moderator. She also claims that Chloe is her kitty and Trey is her puppy. She is quite delusional in a cute, fucked up way. QTS: On (4/20) EuropaIV: HAPPY HOLIDAY xokalliebabyxx3: merry easter TreyForrester: Easter was last Sunday The CheerTrolls A bunch of awful trolls (alttrolls maybe?) who are self-proclaimed "Cheerleaders from Australia." When asked what school they cheered for, they replied "Crocodile Wrestling School." Most of their time is spent in the chat either being drooled on by fragile boys, talking about shit no one cares to hear or defending their puny IQ scores. cuddlepie: omggg! cuddlepie: gimme an C! catiecatiecatie: C! cuddlepie: C! bridgee: yayy! mischaaxx: haha yay cuddlepie: GIMME AN H bridgee: c! bridgee: H cuddlepie: H TreyForrester: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!!! catiecatiecatie: H 'LarryLove' A recent addition to the trolls of CM. Nobody important. hmmmmm......he sounds familiar... 'Kralik' Kralik: "thursday: get ready for friday (Buy a condom, some gas for my motorcycle)" Kralik: "Friday: Pick up gf and go on a date somewhere and spend a week's allowance and go to her place or mine...OR get laid in the car somewhere" Oh lawdie lawd, but he can make or join in a decent conversation for a second or two. CAN So you might be asking to yourself right about now: "What is this CAN?! Can I open it? Can I eat what's inside of it?" "Can I empty mah tank in it??!".... well, I can tell you right now that you can't open CAN, we hope you don't eat anyone/anything in CAN, and if you empty your tank in it, everyone/everything will avoid you, but you can really enjoy it. CAN stands for Chatmasters At Dark, and it's probably the most relaxing time of Chatmasters :D and specifically when I say dark, I mean Chatmasters GMT-EST (timezones) In CAN, you can expect a nice conversation going on, and the nicest of mods dropping by who also loves to take part of the convo, cuz hey! We're Chatmasters!!.....at night... You can expect some of the regular day regs in CAN aswell, but the best part....there's hardly any trolls!....It's kinda like the opposite of Chatmasters in the day...kinda ironic eh? Laws of the Land These laws bring Kongregational Justice to Chatmasters. 'Emancipation Chatlamation' Frees all trolls to their free will, still under the high watch of fellow moderators 'Treaty of Krew' Soon to be signed by the rivaled crews to resolve peace in the land. Requirements: *Shall not strongly harm(insult) one another *Most members of both crews shall befriend one another *Parishes both crews reforming a new Chatmasters *Both parished crews shall adapt to the Kongregate behavior guidelines more often *Members shall not make a new crew that targets other users in any harmful way Chatmasters News Local and recent news in the Chatmasters Chatroom by the Chatmasters, for the Chatmasters. If you have any interesting information, tell Chaos_J or any other helpers of this page. 'Krews "Kewling" Down' Leader of the Kewl Krew; EuropaIV, claims that "There was no 'Krew' to begin with" This may conclude the light harrasing wars of the krews, however, Kool Krew spokesman....or spokeswoman; musicqueen74, says there will always be a Kool Krew. Let's not hope this will still cause another battle(s). Strong Kewl Krewers like TreyForrester claims that he'll always be a Kewl Krewer for life, evidently stating that the Treaty of Krew will still recieve no confromation of it will be signed or acted. 'DoomsdayMasters??!' Recent conversations of three Kewl Krewers: TreyForrester, FearTheHobbits, and HenryHate (also troll) have confirmed that they are creating a "Doomsday Device" that they claim will "Change chatmasters forever". It has not been confirmed that it will completly corrupt the Chatmasters chatroom or Kongregate alone, but highly anticipated by local convo-witnesses. More news on the Device will be fortunently revealed later. Gone, But Not Forgotten HenryHate has been perma-banned, according to site administrators. This move comes after several bannings and vannings. While one report said that on the third day, Henry rose from the land of the banned, this has yet to be confirmed. Whatever has happened, HenryHate will always be remembered for bringing lulz and good times to all. Category:The Kewl Krew